deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lobo vs Juggernaut
Lobo vs Juggernaut is a What-If? Death Battle collaboration with BangJang96 & WhackAttack01 What-if Death Battle Juggernaut vs. Lobo.jpg Dastuff-1.png More DDD stuff.png Description MARVEL vs DC Comics! Which force of superhuman brute strength will prove their superiority?? Interlude (Cue: Invaders WWE Theme) Wiz: For the men and women who earn their keep capturing intergalactic criminals and wrongdoers, life throughout the universe is cheap. But that doesn’t mean there’s not good money to be made in the taking of it, and when it comes to killing, there are few better than most others. Boomstick: Lobo - the most brutally effective bounty hunter in the galaxy. Wiz: And Juggernaut - the massive force that destroys everything in it's way. Boomstick: He's Wiz and iiiiii'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win A DEATH BATTLE! Lobo Juggernaut (Cue- X-Men Vs. Street Fighter: Juggernauts Theme) Wiz: In the history of the Marvel Universe, there's been foes ranging from many different levels, that only the best of the best can handle or take down. Boomstick: While some can level cities, destroy planets, hypnotize their opponents, or manipulate sand, none have represented brute force more then the unstoppable...''Juggernaut.'' Wiz: As cold and brutal as this monster is, every powerhouse has their untold backstory that turned them into what they are today. Shall we? Boomstick: Ugh, here we go again...its either one of the following... A. An explosion, or a failed lab test B. Abusive parents or guardians C. Parental Loss D. Some crazy home-world origin that already enhances your powers or E. Discovering some God-like power from treasure hunting or some shit. Wiz: Well, you nailed down three of which that the Juggernaut is. B, C, and E. Boomstick: This is gonna be so fucking boring... Wiz: Cain Marko, was an innocent enough boy, who lost his Mother at a very young age, leaving him in the hands of his abusive father, and atomic researcher, Dr. Kurt Marko. Boomstick: And when Dr. Marko's colleague, Dr. Brian Xavier died, he went full-savage mode, and snatched his widow over his dead body, making Cain the step-brother to Charles Xavier. Wiz: Oddly enough, Kurt seemed to prefer Charles over his own son, which made Cain jealous, and decided to pick on Charles because of how loved he was. Boomstick: Charles eventually found out the hate Cain had for him, and handily did too. I mean, telepathy man...telepathy. ''' Wiz: Kurt's preferable son was put to the test, when him and Cain got into an argument, causing Cain to accidentally start a fire in Kurt's laboratory. Kurt went back for Charles, and then went back for Cain, proving he'd rather have Charles be saved, then Cain. However, Kurt ended up dying due to smoke inhalation, and before he died, he warned Charles to be aware of Cain. '''Boomstick: Many years later, the two brothers were put in the same military operation, and during a mission in Asia, Cain found a hidden cave by chance, and Charles followed him in. Wiz: Little did they know, that the cave was the remains of the Lost Temple of Cyttorak, a powerful mystic entity. And in this cave, Cain would stumble upon the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak, and when he touched it, its mystical power transformed him into a living human juggernaut. Boomstick: But like all ancient treasures, if it gets taken, there's usually some sort'ave trap that goes with it. A cave-in managed to break out, and Charles managed to escape, leaving Cain to be buried, and assumed that his step-brother had died in the cave in. Wiz: Since he was a juggernaut after all, Cain eventually dug his way free, and made his way to the US, where he would begin his new life of crime, and renaming himself...the Juggernaut. '' ''Juggernaut: I'M THE JUGGERNAUT, BITCH! Boomstick: Heh heh, he sure loves to show himself off. Thanks to the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak, Juggernaut became enhanced with many God-like abilities, and boosted his superhuman strength, durability, stamina, and speed. ''' Wiz: Juggernaut's also possess some sort'ave immortality, and an insane indestructibility, and potentially making his skin practically just as indestructible. '''Boomstick: Juggy's also capable of shielding himself, by projecting force-fields from...wherever, and can leap great distances, become unstoppable when charging, and has an insta-healing factor to heal quick wounds in case he suffers any mortal damage, and can even survive being reduced down to a skeleton! Wiz: Juggernaut acquired all these abilities, through his armor. His armor is what grants him his indestructibility, and the mystic power within it grants him immortality. And his helmet is capable of resisting psychic attacks, and a head-piece inside his helmet makes him resistant to mental attacks as well. And if a piece of armor falls off, a new one is replaced right off the bat. Hell, his armor is even on par with some of the strongest admantiums in the Marvel Universe, such as Wolverine's claws. Boomstick: Ugh, not the admantium mumbo-jumbo again! And thanks to his immortality, he doesn't have to worry about metabolism, water, or any other resources to survive, cause you know...immortality. Simple as that. (Cue- Marvel Superheroes: Juggernauts Theme) Wiz: Its debatable how strong Juggernaut really is, but he still remains one of the strongest characters in the Marvel Universe, with more then enough experience to prove that correct. Boomstick: His armor is capable of tanking attacks and hits from the likes of some of Marvel's biggest heavy-hitters, such as The Thing, Colossus, and the Incredible goddamn Hulk, sustaining no damage at all! Wiz: And Juggernaut is a no-seller when it comes to his strength alone. Hes capable of taking on an enraged World War Hulk, capable of matching Thor in combat, and even once knocked down a celestial being with his brute strength alone. Boomstick: And his bare fists are capable of causing 4.8 magnitude earthquakes, PER FUCKING PUNCH! Wiz: To analyze this, we have to look at what a 4.8 magnitude is. On an intensity scale of how bad the earthquake would be, it ranges between IV-V, meaning everything around it will break, be awoken, crack walls, break cars, and many other cases of collateral damage. Boomstick: Hot damn! Now I know what wakes me up during an earthquake! That is, if Juggernaut was real... Wiz: Lets hope not. Juggernaut's punches have not only punched the ground, but have punched Hyperion, who can be considered a Marvel version of Superman, She-Hulk, Thor, and other God-like beings in the Marvel Universe. Boomstick: And its just as hard to KILL Juggernaut, as it is to fight him. His force-fields can survive hits from the Mjolnir, can resist telekinesis attacks, Cyclops, and several X-Men! Wiz: Hes capable of tanking a planet-busting attack, godblasts, Rogue's parasite touch, and once survived an explosion that was capable of destroying YONS of titanium. Boomstick: As great as making celestials and X-Men your bitches, its not as great when you have just as bad of a loosing streak against people like them. Wiz: Yes, Juggernaut suffers from even greater loosing streaks, then his winning streaks, such as loosing to Squirrel Girl, Venom, Gladiator, or Onslaught. Boomstick: Also, for someone who's enhanced with fucking God-like powers, he's not out there trying to take over planets, kill any arch-rivals, or even try to be a hero, no...hes usually found robbing banks with it...when on some instances, he can use SKYSCRAPERS AS WEAPONS! Wiz: Juggernaut's armor is also very slow and heavy, making him substantial for a risk of drowning. In fact, any loss of his helmet, or armor completely, can leave him completely powerless, something many people in the Marvel Universe have surpassed. Boomstick: But despite his lack of unoriginality, ''' '''Juggernaut still stands as one of the most unstoppable, brutal, and ruthless baddies in the Marvel Universe! Wiz: After all, he IS the Juggernaut...bitch. Guard: Come out here now, and identify yourself! Juggernaut: Hmph, you wanna know who I am... *breaks out of train "JUGGERNAUT!" Fight Results Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:WhackAttack01 Category:BangJang96 What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years